Power savings is important for wireless communication devices. In some conventional wireless communication networks, devices may enter a discontinuous reception (DRX) mode to save power when not communicating with other devices or with other entities in the network. Some current methods for power saving in DRX mode may be inefficient, particularly in the case of devices that perform machine-type communication (MTC) or that include applications that transmit in an automated fashion.